A bead core formation apparatus known in the art includes a device that coats a circumferential surface of a steel wire with rubber. For example, patent document 1 discloses a rubber coating device that has a heated steel wire contact rubber to heat and soften the rubber and apply the rubber to the circumferential surface of the steel wire. This coats the steel wire with the rubber. The steel wire, which is coated with the rubber, is wound around a winding drum and then sent to a former. This forms a bead core.